I WISH YOU
by Lexy Claire
Summary: Makan sendiri itu tidak enak, cuci baju sendiri itu merepotkan apalagi tidur tak bersamamu, itu menyedihkan. Kapan kesepian ini berakhir ? aku terlalu merindukanmu, kembalilah! Aku mengharapkanmu kembali./for EVENT ROAD TO SHIKAINO FANDAYS 2015: "Come Back to Me"/RnR?


**I Wish You!**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Masasih saya ? pasti Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Pairing :**

 **Nara Shikamaru X Yamanaka Ino**

 **Slight Others Chara**

 **Warning :**

 **Typos, abal, GeJe, Bad Ending dll dll dll**

 **.**

 **ShikaIno** ** _fanfic_** **for Road to SIFD 2015 Event : Come Back to Me.**

 **ShikaIno FB Group (Purple Haze), twitter phazesanctuary, fansite : www. Phase-ina. co . nr (without space )**

 **Long live ShikaIno !**

 **We are Love youuu… !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Hoam~, jam berapa ini ?" Sang pangeran tidur baru saja bangun dari singgasana terindahnya. Bunga tidur yang sudah habis masa tayangnya, membuatnya terbangun. Lagi-lagi mimpi yang sama. Melirik jam _digital_ yang menunjukkan pukul 08.48 pagi diatas nakas sebelah tempat tidurnya.

"Lagi-lagi alarmnya tak berbunyi," keluhnya, jam wekernya benar-benar sudah rusak dan sekarang dia sudah terlambat masuk kerja – _lagi_.

Si laki-laki berambut nanas−Shikamaru Nara− yang baru merapikan tempat tidur seadanya, karena memang itu bukan keahliannya dan tentu saja itu sangat merepotkan. Lalu berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk melanjutkan ritual selanjutnya.

Setelah selesai mandi dan bersiap, memakai rompi ninja seperti biasanya. Dia turun ke lantai satu untuk sarapan. "Menu apa hari ini ?" Tanya Shikamaru pada diri sendiri. Yang sudah tentu jawabanya ia sudah ketahui, roti panggang buatan sendiri dan secangkir kopi−yang juga buatan sendiri. Kunyahan garing roti panggang yang nyaris hangus dan seruputan kopi menyeruak bising, untuk meramaikan suasana rumah yang sepi. Tak ada orang lain, selain Shikamaru.

Selesai menyantap hidangan apa adanya, Shikamaru mencuci perlengkapan makannya sebentar lalu ia berangkat kerja. Tentu saja ke Konoha _Tower_ , pekerjaannya sebagai penasehat menuntutnya selalu hadir dan berada disamping Hokage. Entah beruntung punya IQ diatas rata-rata atau tidak, membuatnya harus menguras otak dan waktu tidurnya.

"Hoi, Shika! Kau kesiangan lagi yaa?" Sapa serta tanya temannya yang mempunyai lambang segitiga dipipinya, Kiba. Yang kebetulan melintas didepan rumahnya saat Shikamaru selesai mengunci pintu rumahnya.

"Seperti biasa," jawab Shikamaru datar.

"Hehehe, kalau kau perlu dibangunkan, aku siap tidur seranjang dengan mu."

"Cih, aku tak mau tidur dengan orang berbau anjing sepertimu!"

"Bercanda, teman. Kau pasti ingin tidur dengan seseorang yang wanginya lily kan ?"

"Kheh, _troublesome_. Aku harus ke gedung Hokage sekarang. Kau mau kemana, Kiba?"

"Oh, aku ada kencan dengan Tamaki- _chan._ Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, Jaa Shika!"

 _'Enaknya bertemu dengan wanita yang dicintai.'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ruang Hokage.**

Shikamaru berjalan melewati lorong-lorong kantor Hokage. Menapaki kaki dengan malas. Bukan karena sifat malasnya, tapi entah kenapa ia sedang tidak _mood_ bekerja. Pikirannya melayang jauh kesana. Merindukan seseorang yang saat ini berada di Negara Suna. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi walau hati dan pikiran sedang melalang buana, tapi tetap saja badannya harus ia paksakan bekerja.

"Shika, kau baru datang?" Tanya teman sekaligus pemimpin Negara Konoha yang membelakangi pintu. Walaupun tak bisa melihat siapa yang datang, Sang Hokage bisa tahu dari _chakra_ pemiliknya. Dan tentu saja _chakra_ ini sangat ia tahu, milik penasehatnya.

"Kau bisa lihat sendiri, Hokage- _sama_."

"Jangan bilang, kalau alarm mu tidak berbunyi lagi, tak ada yang menyiapkan baju mu dan sarapanmu, iya kan ?"

"Kau mulai pintar menebak, Naruto. Sekarang apa yang perlu kita bahas." Shikamaru mulai mendekati meja yang penuh tumpukan gulungan kertas, beberapa masalah yang harus ia selesaikan bersama Naruto.

Naruto berbalik menghadap Shikamaru, tersenyum cerah seperti biasanya− _ku ralat_ − tidak biasanya, karena senyuman itu memiliki makna yang bisa ditebak. "Hehe, maaf Shika. Nanti saja kita membahas strategi pertahanan keamanan Konoha. Aku harus mengantar Hinata- _chan_ pergi mengecek kandungan dulu. Kau kerjakan saja pembagian misi level S dan pengaturan Anbu. Terimakasih, Shika. _Jaa_!" ucap Naruto, yang sudah dengan cepat pergi melenggang dari hadapan Shikamaru.

 _'Enaknya bisa menemani istri… '_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kota Konoha. 5.15 PM. Pulang Kerja.**

"Whoi, Shika! Bagaimana kalau kita hari ini ke kedai Sukiyaki, tenang saja aku akan mentraktirmu," kata Chouji yang menghampirinya. "Lagi pula tak ada orang dirumahmu kan, Shika?"

"Hn. Tapi kenapa kau tiba-tiba mentraktirku ?"

"Hahaha, karena aku sedang bahagia hari ini, Karui- _chan_ sedang hamil."

"Lagi?" kening Shikamaru berkerut. Karena yang ia tahu dan penduduk Konoha tahu, istri Chouji baru melahirkan 3 bulan lalu dan saat ini, sudah hamil lagi?

"Yaa, begitulah. Ayo pergi, aku juga sudah mengajak teman-teman."

 _'Enak sekali bisa dapat anggota keluarga baru, pasti ramai.'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kedai Sukiyaki 5.30 PM**

"Shika, apa belum ada kabar, kapan ia akan pulang ?" Tanya Shino, temannya yang saat ini sudah menjadi guru di Akademi.

"Belum."

"Kasihan sekali dirimu, apa kau bisa melakukan semuanya sendiri ?"

"Maksudmu ?"

"Ya, bangun pagi, makan sendiri, cuci baju sendiri dan –tidur sendiri. Apa kau tidak bosan begitu terus."

"Aku mulai terbiasa."

"Maaf teman-teman, aku harus pulang duluan." Sela Lee tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa, Lee?" Tanya Chouji yang duduk diseberangnya.

"Aku lupa, harus menyiapkan perlengkapan ninja anakku, karena besok dia menjalankan misi pertamanya. Kalau begitu, terimakasih semuanya!"

"Baiklah!" ucap semuanya.

 _'Enaknya bisa meluangkan waktu bersama anak.'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Konoha. 8.45 PM**

Jalan-jalan mulai tampak sepi disoroti lampu-lampu jalan berwarna kuning redup, hanya beberapa orang berlalu lalang dan beberapa toko yang mulai ditutup oleh pemiliknya. Suara tapakan sepasang kaki berirama yang mengiri dua sahabat dari kecil ini berjalan bersama. Mengobrol tentang masa-masa di Akademi dan semua pembicaraan didominasi oleh Chouji. Hanya tanggapan-tanggapan singkat dan anggukan kepala untuk menyahuti kata-kata maupun pertanyaan yang Chouji lontarkan. Tak terasa mereka sudah sampai dipersimpangan jalan, titik dimana mereka harus mengambil arah yang berbeda. Jalan ke arah kiri menuju rumah Chouji dan kanan, ke rumah Shikamaru.

"Kau tidak mau menginap di rumahku, Shika ?" Tanya Chouji sebelum mengakhiri perpisahan mereka.

"Tidak. Aku harus bersih-bersih rumah malam ini. Jika ku tunda besok, pasti akan lupa lagi."

"Pasti repot hidup sendiri, ya kan, Shika?"

"Benar, ternyata tanpa wanita merepotkan, hidupku lebih merepotkan."

Shikamaru mendengus, ia pikir akan bahagia tanpa hal-hal yang merepotkan, ternyata dia salah, dia tak bisa hidup tanpa hal-hal merepotkan itu.

Chouji menepuk pundak Shikamaru, "semoga kau bisa bersama keluarga mu. Bersabarlah."

"Terimakasih."

 _Bersabar ?_

 _Apa aku bisa bersabar, hidup tanpa dirinya?_

 _Apa tubuhku bisa bersabar tanpa memeluknya?_

 _Dan apa hatiku bisa bersabar tanpa cinta darinya?_

 _Memang harus menunggu untuk bersamanya. Jadi bersabarlah._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Shikamaru's House. 9.00 PM**

"Hah~ kembali ke rumah yang sunyi. Kapan ini berakhir?"

Shikamaru menghela nafas panjang, terus-terusan dilanda _mood_ yang tidak baik. Dia senang bisa kembali ke rumah, dengan begitu dia bisa melepaskan penat dari rutinitas kerja, tapi jika dia harus mengulang kesunyian ini, dia berpikir lebih baik dia menginap dirumah chouji saja.

Shikamaru mengunci pintu dan menutup jendela, lalu berjalan ke arah tangga melewati ruang makan yang menjadi satu dengan dapur, tapi ia kaget melihat _wastafel_ tempat cuci piring sudah bersih dari piring-piring kotor dan lebih kaget lagi, melihat meja makan sudah dipenuhi makanan kesukaannya dan masih hangat pula.

"Heh? Siapa yang membersihkan rumahku? dan ini siapa yang memasak untukku ? bukannya rumah sudah ku kunci ?" Tanya Shikamaru heran.

Shikamaru melewati keheranannya, lebih memilih menjernihkan pikirannya dengan tidur, siapa tahu tadi hanya sebuah ilusi saja. Tapi baru masuk ke kamarnya, Shikamaru mendengar suara gemericik guyuran air _shower_ di kamar mandinya, Shikamaru tampak bingung siapa yang sudah berani lancang masuk ke rumahnya tanpa ijin. Dimalam hari pula. Apa ini ulah musuh. Otak jeniusnya mulai berpikir. Ternyata dia tidak berhalusinasi.

Saat guyuran _shower_ berhenti dan pintu kamar mandi mulai sedikit tergeser, Shikamaru mulai memberi ancang-ancang menyerang lawan. Dan ketika pintu terbuka penuh dan tampak sepasang kaki jenjang nan putih keluar, Shikamaru kaget dengan siapa musuh dibalik handuk yang muncul…

"Kau mau menyerang istrimu sendiri, Shika!" sergah wanita cantik yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Ino! kau sudah pulang?" Tanya Shikamaru kaget.

"Tentu saja, sore tadi. Sekarang kau tetap mau menyerangku, begitu?"

"Oh maaf." Shikamaru memasukkan lagi kunainya ke kantong senjata. Mulai mendekati istrinya yang basah menggoda dimatanya.

 ** _'Greb'_**

"Shi−Shika? Ada apa ?" Tanya sang istri−Yamanaka Ino− yang heran melihat Shikamaru tiba-tiba memeluknya.

"Kenapa lama sekali? Kau tidak tahu berapa lama aku tak melihatmu?"

"Emm, sekitar 2 minggu−lebih, mungkin."

"Kau tidak akan pergi lagi kan, Ino ?"

"Tidak. Lagipula kemarin aku pergi kan untuk membantu Koyume- _chan_ merawat anak pertamanya di Suna. Kasihan dia harus mengalami _baby blues Syndrome_. Tapi kau tidak apa-apakan, Sayang ? apa semua baik-baik saja ?"

Ino melepas pelukan Shikamaru sejenak, hanya untuk melihat wajah sang pangeran hatinya, khawatir jika terjadi sesuatu.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Aku bisa tidur sendiri, memasak sendiri, sarapan tanpa dirimu, kau tahu semua hal yang merepotkan, aku bisa kerjakan sendiri," jelas Shika dengan senyum dipaksakan.

"Hihihi. Maaf Shika. Mulai sekarang aku tak akan pergi kemana-mana."

"Memang kau tidak boleh kemana-mana, karena aku akan menahanmu disini."

 ** _'Cup'_** Shikamaru mengecup singkat bibir Ino. Berbekas harum pasta gigi.

Kemudian Shikamaru memeluk tubuh ramping Ino lagi. Sudah lama ia menikah bersama Ino, tetap saja, sang istri terlihat tak berubah. Menjaga bentuk tubuh seperti kala ia remaja.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, Ino." Bisik Shikamaru lembut ditelinga Ino. Tersirat kerinduan dan hasrat terpendam bercampur menjadi satu.

Ino melepas pelukan suaminya, menatap dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya dileher Shikamaru. Mencoba bersikap manja seperti kaum muda kasmaran. "Aku juga Shika _-kun_. Merindukanmu adalah penyakit mematikan untukku."

Mendengar ungkapan perasaan sang istri yang ternyata sama dengannya, membuat hasratnya benar-benar tak bisa terbendung lagi. Shikamaru langsung menuangkan segala kerinduannya pada istri tercintanya, mengecup bibir mungil Ino yang terasa lama sekali tak ia rasakan, apalagi wangi lily tubuh Ino habis mandi menyeruak hidung Shikamaru. Menambah hasrat untuk menjamah, menyentuh dan memeluk tubuh wanitanya. Shikamaru melepas kaitan handuk Ino, agar Shikamaru bisa menjamah apa yang terselimuti. Handuk itu hampir lolos menyapu kulit mulus Ino, jika Ino tidak menahan handuknya dibagian dada, pasti ia akan telanjang sempurna dihadapan suaminya.

Ino mendorong lembut dada bidang Shikamaru, bukan karena tak mau melanjutkan apa yang seharusnya terjadi diantara sepasang suami istri, apalagi sama-sama sedang membendung rindu. Tapi kalau bukan ada pengganggu kecil yang mulai mengusik, pasti permainan _hot_ ini akan dimulai.

"Kita lanjutkan nanti saja yaa, Shika _−kun_. Kau tidak dengar Megumi menangis."

'Oooeee.. oeee….. !'

Tangisan balita berumur sekitar 2 tahun terdengar dari kamar sebelah, yang hanya tersekat dinding tipis antara kamar anaknya dengan kamar Shikamaru. Membuat aksi Shikamaru harus gagal terlalu awal. Mengalah demi anak untuk dapat pelukan dari Ino.

"Aku mau menenangkan Megumi dulu. Sekarang, mandilah!" perintah Ino. Aura cerewet mucul lagi.

"Hn. Baiklah."

Shikamaru tersenyum, senang karena ia tak sendiri sekarang.

Ternyata enaknya memilik keluarga yang indah.

Bersama Yamana− maksudnya Nara Ino dan Nara Megumi dan satu lagi anggota yang belum disebutkan…

" _Tousan.._ _Kaasan_... Aku pulang dari misi... ! Aku merindukan kalian!"

Nara Shimaru – anak pertama yang berumur 10 tahun. Baru pulang melaksanakan misi 2 minggu lalu.

 _Hah~_

 _Enaknya rumah ramai._

 _Enaknya bersama istri−lagi._

 _Enaknya bisa bersama anak−lagi._

 _Enaknya bisa bersama dan hidup bahagia dengan kalian._

 _Aku mencintai kalian semua._

 _Dan enaknya jika punya anggota keluarga baru lagi. Jadi mungkin nanti malam−_

"Shikaaaa! Megumi menangis terus. Kau gendong dia. Sepertinya dia merindukanmu. Aku mau ke rumah Sakura dulu. Jadi tolong jaga dia yaa… !" teriak Ino dari kamar sebelah.

 _−harus tertunda._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **END**

* * *

Maafkan saya yaa… /tak termaafkan/ kalau saya bikin fict yang abal gak ketulungan... Entah ini layak untuk di _publish_ apa tidak, tapi saya memberanikan diri untuk mem _publish_ , dengan niat bisa meramaikan _event_ ShikaIno.

Untuk kenalan baru saya didunia maya yang fatamorgana, **Yola – ShikaIno** , yang telah memberitahu dan mengajak ikut meramaikan event ini. Terimakasih yaa.. ~ ^_^

Kritik dan saran diterima…

Thanks & Regards,

Seseorang yang hatinya belum sembuh dari luka tersayat melihat kenyataan _pairing_ ini tak bersatu.

Dari dulu begitulah cinta, deritanya tiada akhir.

 **Long Live ShikaIno !**


End file.
